Kali
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: Appearing in another country in another time period covered in blood, while still holding her weapons and a demon-miko's head in a temple wasn't something she was expecting. Neither was her ending up as the concubine of the youngest prince of a kingdom.
1. His Kali, Mysterious Part I

**Kali **

**By: **DeathNoteMaker

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), those rights as we all know belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso. I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

**Category: **Crossover

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): **InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

**Pairing(s): **Prince Soma Asman Kadar/Kagome Higurashi/Agni, Sebastian Michealis/Kagome Higurashi, [Mother/Son-like bond] Kagome Higurashi/Ciel Phantomhive, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, etc.

**Genre(s): **Action, Adventure, Drama, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.

**Summary: **Appearing in another country in another time period covered in blood, while still holding her weapons and a demon-miko's head in a temple wasn't something she was expecting. Neither was her ending up as the concubine of the youngest prince of a kingdom in India, part of her plans. Then she along with her new master gets mixed up into the affairs of a boy in a contract with a demon, in exchange for his soul. Stuck in this alternate world, in a different time period, will she be able to make a new life for herself and still be able to be happy not to mention sane?

**A/N: **I haven't seen anyone do a story with Kagome meeting Soma first, and so I decided I needed to be the first one to do it! XD This story is going to be just the first part of Kuroshitsuji as it officially starts two years before the start of season 1, but I will be doing a second part for the second season. I loved it, though it was seriously weird with whole…never mind…some people haven't seen the whole second season yet. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this story, and I hope it is different from others you have seen.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: His Kali, Mysterious (Part I)**

**

* * *

**

Thrusting her katana deep into the chest of an enemy soldier, the female warrior didn't even blink as she planted her foot on his chest and flipped back while wrenching her sword out of it uncaring of the pain it caused. Right at the moment, she had no pity for those who worked for the treacherous Southern Lord. Not even turning her head, she blocked an incoming attack with the tip of her blade and knocked the attacker back with a flick of her wrist. Slashing her blade in an arc, the blood patterned the wall, and left the blade stainless. Landing in a crouch, she slid her katana back into its sheath, and scanned the area around her.

Sesshoumaru, her brother in all but blood and her Lord, had assigned her to taking out this battalion. He had given his other generals the exact same orders in different sectors of the battle. Running through the forest, she didn't let the feel of the blood staining her body any thought. A long time ago, she would have vomited at the act of killing anyone, but during her time as Sesshoumaru's general, she has long gotten over that kind of reaction. Dashing through the trees, she saw that there were a few lingering enemies in her area, and scoffed as she noticed some flaring their auras in challenge at her.

Coming to a clearing surrounded by trees, she slid to a halt while pulling her katana out fluidly before slicing one of the youkai in half with deadly precision. A screech pierced the air as the female youkai's body was purified out of existence, and the bravado in their auras seemed to instantly deflate. Smirking at that, she understood that they finally realized who exactly they were dealing with.

'_Unfortunately, it already too late for them...'_

Holding her katana in front of her, she brought her other hand up as she began to chant. The youkai around her were frozen in spot, even though they all wished to leave the area. No one in all the four lands under Taiyoukai (Daiyoukai in the Western Lands), didn't hear of the immortal Miko, whom served under the Western Lord. A purplish-pink glow glowed around her index and middle finger, and her eyes were illuminated with the same light.

Allowing a smirk to slither onto her face, she flicked her wrist and a whip of purifying power ripped through their bodies. Stopping the whip, her head snapped open as she heard a thunderous roar that reverberated through the air. Concern blossomed onto her face, and she bit her lip briefly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Running in the direction of the noise, she pushed herself faster. Her Lord needed her, she was sure. The Southern Lord was a backstabbing bastard, and she knew he had to have something up his sleeve. Coming to stop, her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. Bodies littered the ground, and soaked in an ocean of blood. Whether human or demon was not the issue, but some she recognized and some she didn't. Many were still fighting, and she noticed that the other generals seemed to have made it only a ruffled to this point.

The mighty roar of her brother-in-law brought her attention to the fight between the two Lords. Like she had thought, the bastard Akito hadn't come to fight him alone. By his side was a dark miko, and she was building up power for some kind of spell. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be something nice.

"_**HURRY UP YOU WORTHLESS WENCH! HIS MIKO HAS SHOWN UP! FINISH THE SPELL!"**_

Due to the fear of the consequences that would befall her if she failed her given task, the dark miko was startled out of her trance, and then brought her hands in front of her in a mock prayer motion as she began chanting. Gritting her teeth, Kagome moved forward at shocking speed for a presumed human being. Appearing in front of the spell, she held up her swords and pumped her own energy into them quickly before unleashing an attack in the shaping of a blazing 'X' in the direction of the spell.

Their energies clashed, and Kagome knew that unless contained somehow, the resulting explosion was going to annihilate everyone in the remote area. Clenching her fists around her swords, she then began gathering all her energy around her as she ran forward. Using her miko powers, she slid one sword into its sheath, and brought her other up and pointed the tip in the direction of the miko. Of course the woman only narrowed her dark eyes at her, and summoned more of her dark powers in retaliation.

Despite knowing what was bound to happen to her, Kagome accepted her fate, but she would make sure she made an advantage for Sesshoumaru by getting rid of this woman. Releasing a war cry, she using her powers to push back the spell from the dark miko, and a bright light filled the clearing. The real form of the dark miko due to the corruption of her holy powers was revealed, and the horns on her head peaked through her dark hair. Driving her sword forward, the last thing she saw was her blade decapitating the woman.

Kagome then fell into the blissful darkness.

* * *

Kneeling down on his knees in prayer, Prince Soma Asman Kadar, the 26th child in line for the throne of Bengal sent a plea to the Goddess Kali. Life as one of the children of the Emperor was very lonely indeed. With everyone vying to gain the favor of their father, a lot of sibling rivalries had developed, and their respective mothers all pushed them to become something in the King's eyes. Soma's own mother had basically abandoned him to gain recognition on her own, because of how small a chance there was for the 26th child to gain any favor.

Today, he was praying to Kali to bring him someone that would stay with him, and never leave him. He did have Agni by his side, but he wanted nothing more than a companion who could not be taken away from him. Rubbing his hands together as he and Agni continued their prayer, the violet-haired prince wished for the perfect companion once more. Agni, whom had finished his prayer waited for his master to finish when a loud roar suddenly shook the entire room.

Both of the dark-skinned natives almost jumped three feet in the air as a bright light engulfed the entire room. Agni moved to be down in front of his prince just in case it was attack of some sort. Finally a few moments the light dissipated, and the rumbling in the room ceased completely. Slowly they opened their eyes, and looked over themselves to check if something was done to them. Confirming that nothing in fact happened, they wondered what that whole spectacle was about.

What they didn't expect was the groan that came from ahead of them.

Instantly, the white-haired servant got to his feet and slid into a stance ready to defend the young prince. Soma of course moved so he wouldn't get in the way if that was the case. Of course, when their eyes finally rested on the source of the noise, they could only gape in shock.

On the ground was a young woman completely drenched in blood, her pale petite body was clothed in strange garbs. A sheathed sword was on her hip, another in her hand, and shockingly enough a horned head was in her other hand. Very shallowly, she breathed while unfocused blue eyes were narrowed on the head in her hands. Suddenly her bell-like voice spat out something as she threw them the head to the ground.

"くそっ...悪魔" (Damn…Demon)

Sluggishly, the woman slipped her sword back into the empty sheath at her side before she promptly collapsed. For a moment the two were stunned before Agni rushed over towards the woman's side, and began checking her over. While he was doing that, Soma could only stare at the woman in awe. After all, hadn't he just been praying to Kali to bring someone to him? Then this woman pops up, and not only does she show up covered in blood while wielding a sword. In her hand was a head of a creature, that couldn't be anything but some evil.

Golden eyes widened at the possibility of Kali had deciding to come herself to him!

"Young Master! We have to take this young woman to a healer!"

Coming out of his thoughts, Soma got to his feet and moved forward. He nodded, and brought a hand up to her face in order brush the hair away in order to get a good look at her. A gasp escaped him at the exotic beauty that appeared in his personal temple. "You're right Agni! Take her to the healer!" Nodding the servant brought the woman into his arms, not worrying about the blood that was staining his clothes. Trying to take the demonic head out of her hands proved difficult as she seemed to have a death grip on it. Deciding that it could wait, he then rushed out of the room with Soma right behind him. While making their way to the healer, the girl's hand began to glow a soft blue color and before their eyes the head in her hand was vaporized into dust.

_**

* * *

**__**Standing there in the void, Kagome wondered where exactly she was. This place didn't look like heaven or hell, and she was a little worried as to what this place really was and where it is. A little ways away from her, she saw the spiritual representations of the opposing sides of the jewel, which she had been assigned to protect for all eternity. Hovering near her was the two orbs of purple and pink, purple for the corruption and pink for purity. **_

_**Demonic energy and holy energy had been tamed by her. She would always have to express strict control over until the planet was destroyed, and even beyond then.**_

_**That was the duty given to her by the Midoriko, and her purpose for being born. It was the task that she herself had consented to, as she had no other purpose. **_

_**A slight breeze ruffled her long hair, and it tickled the naked flesh of her glowing body. Very slowly, spots of light began forcing its way through the darkness. **_

"_**Interesting…so this is where you've been…"**_

_**Blue eyes widened at the voice, and she snapped her head around to look at the source of the voice. In the deepest part of the shadows, her eyes latched onto the leather-clad form staring at her with a mysterious gleam in his eyes. Narrowing her eyes, she turned to face him fully, not bothering to cover up her naked form. **_

"_**Who are you?"**_

_**For a moment, the smirk turned into a small smile, but then reverted back. **_

"_**That…is better left for next time….my beloved Kagome."**_

_**Hearing that endearing term, Kagome's eyes widened in shock and then despair filled her eyes. Taking a step towards him, she reached her hand out as she came closer. "Is that you…?" Unfortunately, he then disappeared along with the shadows as light engulfed her sight.**_

* * *

Gasping, Kagome's eyes snapped open and quickly sat up while her hand was stretched out in front of her as if reaching for someone. Dilated eyes frantically scanned the room, and as she tried to calm herself down, she realized that she didn't recognize this room. Instantly she was on guard, and squashed any sign of panic. Was she captured by the enemy? Did Akito somehow survive the blast and get a hold of her before fleeing?

Her blue eyes hardened at the thought, while her reserves weren't as high as they should. There was no doubt that she would be able to take out him, and his entire fortress if necessary. Looking around for her weapons, she cursed after not seeing them anywhere inside the room. So lost in looking for her swords, she didn't notice the curtain to the door being lifted open until she heard a gasp. Instantly her head snapped in the direction of the gasp, and she took in the sight of the young woman looking at her.

She was very beautiful the miko would admit, with her dark skin, black hair, and large grey eyes. Adorning her body was a short sleeved yellow shirt that was cut off a bit under her chest, with a dark red shawl wrapped around her waist and shoulder. In her arms was a small tub, and from the steam hovering above it. Kagome guessed that it was filled with hot water.

"तुम जाग रहे हो!"

Blinking in confusion, Kagome suddenly swayed as her quick motions finally paid their toll on her body. Closing her eyes, she hissed slightly and brought her hand up to her face. Next thing she knew, the sound of the container of water being set on the ground next to the bed met her ears. Then the feel of hands holding her steady, caused her to open her eyes as she finally got over the feeling that she was spinning. Glancing over at the woman, she was assaulted with another barrage of the foreign language.

"क्या तुम ठीक हो? मैं सिर्फ राजकुमार को बुलाता हूँ!"

With that, the young woman got up from her place next to her and hurried out the door. Massaging her temples, she felt the throb in her head beginning to fade. Now that figuratively had her head on straight, she looked around the room and finally noticed how lavishly decorated it was. Running her hand along the bed she was one, she was surprised at the softness of the fabric. Brushing her hair away from her face, she sighed and rested her forehead against her knees.

The miko decided that she could lay her worries of being Akito's prisoner to rest, but the question of where she was now was still in the air. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she was wearing some kind of long sleeved white shirt. Under them, she could feel the bandages that most likely wrapped around the wounds inflicted on her.

"Well this is an interesting situation… I guess Sesshoumaru-Nii was correct after all…only I could get into situations like this!"

Footsteps, three pairs of them, filtered into her ears and then the curtains were tossed open as three people were revealed to her. She noticed that the girl from before was here, but then her attention was drawn to the two males that had come with her. One of them, a male that looked older than both of them was staring at her with a concerned expression. He too had dark skin, but possessed short white hair with two braids that were adorned with beads, and dark grey-blue eyes. The man was very handsome and his aura, especially around his hand was very powerful.

"अग्नि! सुंदर राजकुमारी जाग रहा है!"

Startling blue eyes then shifted to the other newcomer in the room, and she also found the boy to be handsome. Dark skin, golden eyes, and shoulder-length purple hair. While the others wore clothes of moderate quality, the richer texture of his clothes suggested that he was of a higher class than the other two. A lord, a noble of some kind was her guess due to the way the other two were a step or two behind him to show the class difference.

"Ummm…hello?"

* * *

Once he had heard Meena say that the woman was awake, the 15-year-old prince couldn't help but feel excited. After all, the woman was obviously sent by Kali to be his companion. From how she arrived, he could almost say that she was an embodiment of Kali's will to grant his wish! Getting up from his seat, he ran out of the room without listening to Agni and Meena asking him to slow down. He couldn't though; something in him forced him to hurry as if the woman was going to disappear if he didn't hurry up.

Almost skidding down the hall, he came to the curtain blocking the room he had the young woman placed in and threw them open. His eyes widened in shock of the image the woman presented as moonlight beamed down on her. The woman looked like a goddess that had come to grace the earth with her presence. Long wavy black hair, the color of the night sky fell down her back and fall over her shoulders clashing with her pale skin. Bright blue eyes almost seemed to glow as she stared at him curiously for a brief second before her eyes were drawn to something else.

Red assaulted his cheeks as he realized that he was staring, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Meena and Agni were standing behind him. "Agni! The beautiful princess is awake!" As if these were some kind of magic words, the woman's eyes were then on him, and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed under her intense gaze.

He only realized that there was something wrong when her bell-like voice seemed to fill the room, but he didn't understand a word she said.

"うーん...ハロー?"

Yes, it seemed that there was going to be a problem.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

तुम जाग रहे हो!: You're awake!

क्या तुम ठीक हो? मैं सिर्फ राजकुमार को बुलाता हूँ!: Are you alright? I'll just call the prince!

अग्नि! सुंदर राजकुमारी जाग रहा है: Agni! The beautiful princess is awake!

うーん...ハロー？: Ummm…hello?

Well that is the first chapter of Kali! XD The first of its kind if I do say so myself, and if someone mysteriously just decided to come out with one like this around yesterday then I officially call them a damn copycat! D8 For the languages, I of course used Japanese for Soma's perspective of Kagome when she spoke. For Meena, and Soma I used Hindi, because that was the closest I could find really on the translator. Tried to look up the specific language used in Bengal, but it didn't have it in Google translator! I hope that I haven't offended anyone who may live in Bengal or India for that matter. If you could help with that, don't hesitate to PM me!

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and will continue to read as I go on!

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


	2. His Kali, Mysterious Part II

******Kali **

**By: **DeathNoteMaker

**Disclaimer:**I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), those rights as we all know belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso. I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

**Category: **Crossover

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): **InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

**Pairing(s): **Prince Soma Asman Kadar/Kagome Higurashi/Agni, Sebastian Michaelis/Kagome Higurashi, [Mother/Son-like bond] Kagome Higurashi/Ciel Phantomhive, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, etc.

**Genre(s): **Action, Adventure, Drama, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.

**Summary: **Appearing in another country in another time period covered in blood, while still holding her weapons and a demon-miko's head in a temple wasn't something she was expecting. Neither was her ending up as the concubine of the youngest prince of a kingdom in India, part of her plans. Then she along with her new master gets mixed up into the affairs of a boy in a contract with a demon, in exchange for his soul. Stuck in this alternate world, in a different time period, will she be able to make a new life for herself and still be able to be happy not to mention sane?

**A/N: **Well I can say that I love all those that have reviewed this story~ I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and can't wait to sink their teeth into the second chapter! 83 Our favorite female protagonist has a long crazy adventure ahead of her due to my crazy mind. (Cackles evilly) Hopefully she will make it through this one without going insane. Man…I am so mean! D8 XD Also I am guessing that Asman Kadar is the family name for the King, and so all of Soma's siblings shall share that since I'm obviously not that creative. If anyone can tell me if that is wrong, don't hesitate to inform me.

Since it seems some people have become lost in translation, or just doesn't want it a certain way. I have gone and changed some things. There you go people, be happy with it. =_=

* * *

**Chapter 2: His Kali, Mysterious (Part II)**

* * *

"Very good my lady, you have caught onto our language very quickly! Do you have a talent for languages?"

Chuckling nervously at the question, she wondered how she would answer that. After all, the past two months Agni has been tutoring her on how speak Hindi. She knew that she had been a fairly intelligent young woman, but it seemed that after the Dark spirit of the Shikon Jewel had been destroyed by Sesshoumaru. That not only were her sealed powers unleashed, but her brain had also became able to process and retain things much more quickly and efficiently. Really, it scared her a little, but she couldn't deny that this ability has helped her a lot in her years working under the Western Lord.

She could still remember that embarrassing conversation with the man in front of her, and the young prince once they understood that she couldn't speak to them at all. Resisting the urge to face palm, she turned her attention back to the papers in front of her as her mind wondered.

_

* * *

__Kagome stared at the people in front of her in confusion, where in the hell was she? The Shikon miko couldn't identify what language they were speaking, and the only snowball's chance in hell she had was if she could only guess what country she was in based on their skin tone. Racking her brain for any other information she retained from her world geography class, she began scanning her surroundings with intense scrutiny. After a few minutes, she could only conclude that she had to be somewhere from the Southern region of Asia. _

_That conclusion of course, left at least a few dozen countries being where she possibly was. _

"भाषा क्या है वह अग्नि बोल रहा है_?"_

_Looking at the young man of obvious noble birth turn to the older man with this question, she saw that the white-haired was staring at her with extreme curiosity. He seemed to be contemplating on whatever the younger male had asked him, before turning back to him after a moment. _

"मुझे लगता है कि वह देशों में से एक से है कि मैं अपनी पढ़ाई के बारे में पढ़ा है ..."

_Dark blue-gray eyes traced her features, and then he turned fully towards the purple-haired boy. _

"मुझे विश्वास है कि वह एक एशियाई देश से हो सकता है ... जापान सबसे अधिक संभावना कर सकते हैं ... के बाद से ही अस्पष्ट भाषा का एक सा पता है, और मुझे यकीन है कि यह चीनी नहीं है हूँ."

_Awe blossomed in the eyes of the golden-eyed male, and the grey-eyed female. Both of them turned to look at her with undisguised curiosity. Whatever the white-haired man had told them must have surprised them. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, Kagome then decided to try one language that they may understand. English, because in her time it was a widely spoken language, and was a requirement in her school. Hopefully they would be able to understand English, and she could maybe get some information as to where she was._

"_English?"_

_Three pairs of eyes were instantly on her, and the lavishly dressed boy stepped forward. _

"_You know how to speak English?"_

_With that Kagome sighed in relief, now she would have a way to communicate with them! And just maybe she would be able to get their help in order to get back home. _

* * *

Finishing the papers, she handed them to Agni and watched as he went over them. Since she had come to stay with them, she had begun taking lessons in their language. After all, most of the servants here in Soma's palace didn't speak English, and she needed to be able to communicate with them. Brushing her bangs away from her face, she rested her chin on the palm of her hand while playing with her writing utensil. Blue eyes looked around at the library where her tutoring sessions with Agni were held. Looking outside of the window she noticed that it was close to noon.

Very soon, she was sure that Soma would cut the tutoring short, and want her to go somewhere with him. It was a routine that she had gotten accustomed to, especially since the young prince explained about how he believes she was brought here. Apparently he had been wishing for a companion that wouldn't leave him, and she only realized why after he told her about his childhood. Only Meena has been with him since he was a child, and then Agni swore to never leave his side. But even then he wanted someone that was assured to not leave him, and then she appeared.

Closing her eyes, she sighed before she saw her paper back in front of her. Looking up, she was staring into the smiling face of the 'Right hand of Kali'. "Excellent Kagome, today's session is over…my Prince has informed me that we are having some guests today." Gathering the things on the table, he looked at her with amused eyes. "He has asked that when we were done that you go and get ready for lunch that will be served in a little while."

Nodding, she sighed once more and stood up while stretching her arms over her head. She had wanted to take a shower for a while now; after all she had been helping the servants out by watching their children in the morning. Every day she had something to do, and that she is grateful for. After all, she would have gone insane a long time ago if she just sat around. The former general of the Western Lord had done the same thing while living in the Western Palace.

A knock at the door caught their attention, and then it opened to show a middle-aged woman who walked in and her eyes landed on Kagome. "There you are dear child...come, we have to get you ready before the guests arrive." Smiling at the fact that no one had any idea that she was old enough to be their grandmothers and even great-great grandmothers, made her way over to the woman with haste. Kagome had learned early that it was never good to keep Pushpa waiting.

The woman bowed towards, "Lord Agni."

Waving to Agni over her shoulder, she followed the other woman to the bathing chambers.

Reaching the bathing chambers, she was instantly pushed into the waters by the female servants given that she had befriended during her second month here. At first they were a little wary of her since she was an outsider, and didn't know their language. Once she began talking with them, they had quickly warmed up to her. While it had been awkward to have other women washing her, she had no become used to it but still willing to wash herself. She hadn't been born into high society, and so she was used to doing things for herself.

It was only due to her personal accomplishments that got her into the courts in Japan, but she understood that being a guest of Soma's automatically placed her on the same level as a noble of sorts. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she felt water being dumped onto her to rinse all of the soap from her body, and then she was asked to step out of the tub. Carefully stepping out, she let herself be dried, and then moved to her room to get dressed.

A sweet scented cream was then rubbed into her skin before they began dressing her. Today, they had selected a light red partially-see through sari with black halter top underneath and a red skirt. Purple lined the rims of the top of the sari, and bottom. Flowers were systematically stitched across the middle of the fabric wrapped around her body, but below the shoulder on her left side to wrap around her left arm loosely. She then stepped into the slippers provided to her, and she was sat upon a chair for them to take the rollers out of her hair. While pulling them out, they slowly pulled them down and the end result was very pretty. Her bangs were left alone, and the maids then stood back to admire their work.

"Perfect! I am sure that Prince Soma will be pleased!"

Grinning at the triumphant expression on one of the maid's face, she laughed softly. One of the other maids nodded, and clenched her fists. "He sure will! Plus he will want to show her off to his guests! Our hard work will be appreciated!" Kagome shook her head at their antics, and stood up from her seat. Turning to them, she bowed in thanks. "Well it seems I will have to thank you guys for your hard work, only god knows how long it would've take me to get ready on my own!"

But they only waved off the thanks, because they liked her. They would much rather to be pampering her then some stuck up noblewoman any day. With that, Kagome then made her way out to the gardens to relax until the guests arrive. It wouldn't do for her to make herself sweat before she had to sit down with most likely noble guests, and embarrass Soma.

Making it to the courtyard, she came near the fountain that sat in the middle of the garden. Running a hand through her hair, she felt it bounce before falling back into place seamlessly. Coming to a stop on one of the seats placed under a veranda, and breathed in deeply. She was sure that Soma was going to be coming to get her, and if not it would be Agni when the guests arrived. All the other servants were either cooking or helping get the chosen eating area ready.

Closing her eyes as the breeze ruffled her hair and clothes, she lost herself to her thoughts. Unknown to her, Soma's guest had arrived and came through the garden door on the other side of the fountain to surprise their brother. But they were then captivated by the vision she made, and couldn't help but gape at the beautiful woman.

* * *

Anupam, Dayaram, and Chanda Asman Kadar were all on the way to their youngest brother's home in order to check on him. Or at least that was the intention of the two eldest, the third just wanted a chance to heckle their little brother, as it had become a hobby for him. This was because to him, due to the fact Soma was the youngest made him the perfect target due to him having the smallest chance of obtaining their father's attention, much less the throne. All of them shared traits with Soma, which they all obtained from their father.

Anupam had dark skin, golden eyes and pitch black hair that reached the middle of his back. He was very handsome, though just entering his thirties, with a tone muscular body and broad shoulders. Today he was wearing a simple but expensive outfit, happy due to the requirement to wear anything too fancy wasn't needed.

Dayaram cinnamon eyes with long thigh-length black hair with purple-tinted highlights. Unlike his brother, he was more of an androgynous look to him. His build while muscular was slender, and while he outfit wasn't as simple as his elder brother's, it was less flamboyant than his usual attire. After all, they hadn't wanted to draw too much attention.

Chanda's eyes were a fiery gold with short messy gray hair. He was shorter than his other brother's but was more of a scrawny build. But he was wearing an outfit that was similar to Anupam.

They had come to see their youngest brother, and meet this guest of his that he had been talking with Dayaram about. Both of the older brothers were very interested in meeting this foreign woman, whom had come to stay with their little brother. Chanda just wanted to come and make fun of Soma, but disregarded anything about this woman. He wasn't interested in some foreign trash.

Entering through the garden entrance, none of them expected the vision of beauty before them though. The sunlight sprinkled through the leaves of the trees, and random flashes of sunlight illuminated her skin as the wind blew. She seemed to be preoccupied with something but with her expensive sari, and long curly hair that spilled down her back and over her shoulders.

A Princess or even a Queen came to mind, when they tried to come up with a word to label her with.

"Lady Kagome!"

Blue eyes darted off to the side, a small formed on her face that took their breath away. She stood up from the seat under the veranda, and the familiar form of their brother's butler appeared. "The young master wants to show you something before our guests arrive, and wants to know your opinion." Confusion colored her features, but she nodded nonetheless. Holding his hand out to her, he helped her down the steps, and they disappeared into the palace.

Staring after the woman, the three brothers were shocked. Dayaram was the first to snap out of his daze, and a curious smile formed on his face as he noticed the dazed expression of his brothers. The smile then turned into a smirk, and he chuckled.

"Well now this is very interesting…"

* * *

Staring at the room in front of her with a blank expression, the miko wondered how much time the Prince had to waste to accomplish something like this. In front of her was a traditional Japanese sitting room, with a stone garden out back.

'_No wonder he didn't want me to be in this part of the palace…'_

Before her was Soma, who was grinning widely and staring at her expectantly. What he wanted from her, she was not exactly sure but this was something else. "So?" Raising an eyebrow, she stared questioningly at him. "Well I have to say that I am surprised…I wasn't expecting something like this." The large smile that took place on his face, and it caused Kagome to smile back at him. Really the 15-year-old was like a child sometimes.

"I had decided that we were going to have lunch today in this room!"

Walking over to stand in front of the shouji doors, Soma spread his spread his arms to his sides. "Plus I wanted to experience eating foods from your own country that you have told me about! I can't wait to try it! Agni! Is it done yet?" Glancing over at the white-haired male with a surprised look, the man only looked at her for a brief moment before looking back at his young master.

"No, the oden has to be cooked for a bit longer…!"

At the word oden, Agni looked down to see Kagome looking up at him with tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around his leg. "Oden? Agggggggggnnnni!" Still unsure as to what to do at the sudden action, the man petted her on the head as she continued to cry comically. Soma laughed at the scene in front of him, and felt smug at the fact that he told the 'Right Hand of Kali' about her favorite food. Now, she would definitely be impressed!

"Prince Soma!"

Turning to look at the entrance, Soma's eyes brightened exponentially as he saw the newcomer. "Ah! Meena!" Running over to her, he smiled at the woman whom returned his gesture albeit less hyperactively. Meena then turned her attention to the other two, and bowed. "Lord Agni…Lady Kagome." Looking back at Soma, she bowed once more despite the pout he sent her way. "I was coming to inform you that your brothers have arrived and they are waiting in the main sitting room." At the news, Soma's smile beamed at full force.

"Really?"

Seeing her nod, he ran over to Kagome and grasped her wrist. "Come on Kagome! I'll introduce you to my brothers! I can't wait for you to meet them!" Dragging her out the room despite her protests to being dragged around, they were down the hallway before the other two could say a word. Agni apologized to Meena for the Prince's rudeness, and then he too went down the hall in order to catch up. Meena stepped out of the room, and slowly closed the shouji doors. Her large grey eyes narrowed slightly, before returning to their usual size. With nothing else for her to do, she made her way to her room.

* * *

On their way to the main room while following the hyperactive Soma, Kagome had turned her head to look at Agni as they walked. "So is there anything I should know about these siblings of Soma's before I meet them?" The tall male's eyes trailed over to look at her, and he had a contemplative look on his face. "Young Master's siblings…well his highness Anupam is the eldest of all of the King's children, followed by the second being his highness Dayaram, and then his highness Chanda." Agni turned his head in her direction, and was pleased to see her paying close attention to his words.

"His highness Anupam is the crown prince, and will be the most likely inheritor of the throne unless the King himself says otherwise." Looking forward, he watched as Soma seemed to do a strange twirl as they came closer to the room. "With his exploits in the military during his teenage years, he is an obvious shoo in for the throne, and there are many in the courts that support him." Up ahead, the golden-eyed prince laced his fingers behind his head as he stopped his twirls, and continued at a slower pace.

"The second prince Dayaram is the 2nd favorite and another possible candidate to take the throne…" Kagome nodded though she then turned her attention ahead of them. "He is known for his cool head and kindness…but he doesn't seem to hold any interest from what I have discerned from previous meetings with him, despite possessing qualities that are valued in a ruler and having support from nobles in the court." Up ahead, Soma turned to look back at them with a pout due to their slow pace.

"Come on Kagome! I don't want to keep them waiting!"

Raising her eyebrow, she suggested that they speed up a bit. Chuckling, Agni nodded but continued telling her a brief rundown of their guests.

"Lastly, there is his highness Chanda, the youngest of the top three and the most short-tempered and brash of them all. While he might not be what we need in a King, there are some nobles who believe that his views on foreigners is appropriate." His eyes seemed to harden, and Kagome could only assume that Agni didn't agree with or like this Chanda. She could only hope that he didn't start something with her, after all, royalty or not, she will kick his ass.

Finally, they reached the door and Soma grinned widely and looked back at them for a second before slamming open the doors. With his arms spread wide, he walked in only to launch himself towards the tallest of the group. "Brother! I'm happy that you came to visit!" A deep chuckle filled the air, and Kagome allowed herself to take in their three guests as she and Agni walked into the room. She would admit that all three were handsome in their own ways.

The first prince was ruggedly handsome, while the second had a more androgynous look, and the last had more a boyish looks that Inuyasha was known for. Bowing along with Agni, she turned her attention back to Soma as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "This is the person I wanted you to meet!" Grasping her by the hand, he twirled her around disregarding the shocked yelp escaping her.

"Her name is Kagome and she is from the country Japan!"

When it seemed that Kagome was getting dizzy, he chuckled lightly before bringing her to a stop. She stumbled slightly, and Agni caught her before she could fall over. For a second, she closed her eyes in order to stop the room from spinning. She righted herself and sent a small glare towards Soma. He only rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that Kagome! I just got too excited!"

Massaging her temple briefly, she sighed and then nodded. It wasn't something that hadn't happened before, but she just hoped he wouldn't do it again. Straightening her sari, she smiled and bowed towards them once again. "Hello your highnesses…my name is Kagome, and I'm a happy to meet the siblings of Prince Soma." The three stared at her for a moment before nodding, and they watched as their little brother practically dragged the woman over to sit by his side.

* * *

After a bit of conversation about what had been happening in the Main Palace and the state of the country with the British now occupying it. One of the servants stopped by and announced that lunch was going to be served. Excitement was bubbling up in Kagome, as she knew that she was finally going to get some Oden. Plus she was curious as to how it would taste, after all it is the first time anyone in this country had cooked Oden and she was going to get a taste. Sitting down after the four brothers sat along with Agni, she picked up her bowl and took a bite.

Stars burst behind her eyelids, and she couldn't help the tears that fell down her face in joy.

"Delicious…"

The others in the room stared at her blissful expression strangely, but soon took a bite of the foreign dish and agreed that it was very good. A unique taste, but very good nonetheless. Even Chanda, whom didn't enjoy foods from other countries, liked it. While they were eating, Anupam kept his eyes on the young woman who ate the food with the manners of a noblewoman. She ate with two sticks in a way that looked difficult, and yet seemed so simple to her. Her mannerisms were very intriguing, and he could honestly admit that he was interested in this guest of Soma's.

"So Lady Kagome…"

Blue eyes looked up and connected with cinnamon, and she gently set down her bowl and chopsticks. Seeing that he had her attention, he gave her a small smile. "I'm curious to hear about your status in your country, after all your manners say that you obviously are not someone of low class." Folding her hands into her lap, she straightened up her posture and adopted a stoic mask. Nodding, she looked at the three men across the table.

"You are half-correct…I was born into a lesser noble family, but then adopted as the younger sister of the ruler of the Western Lands…" The three brothers were obviously intrigued, and glanced over briefly to look over at their brother. Since he didn't seem surprised, they decided that he had known to bit of information. Dayaram smirked as he could practically feel the intrigue his elder brighter felt towards the woman. Pointing towards her hands, he raised an eyebrow.

"I have been wondering about the calluses that are on your hands, they aren't very noticeable but they are there…" Flipping her hands to show her palms, she nodded to the observation. "Though I am a princess if you will…my brother has had me trained how to wield weapons in order to make sure I could protect myself in case circumstances forced me to do so." Allowing a small smile to form on her face, she placed her hands back on her knees. "During my training, I proved to be more than efficient with any blade and learned the many styles from my teachers with ease…because of this I had joined my brother's army and quickly made my way through the ranks on my skill and merit alone." Glancing at Soma and Agni, she then turned her attention back to them.

"For a few years now I have been one of my brother's generals, and it was during one of the battles that caused me to appear here."

For a moment, she locked eyes with the eldest brother and she was shocked by the look that he was giving her. It wasn't something new to her, as she had been given this look from many of her brother's associates and even her fellow Generals. She was just surprised that this man was giving her the same look. "You would make a fine bride for any warrior or noble Lady Kagome, beautiful, strong, and intelligent." Turning her attention back to the second brother, she smiled briefly before she yelped as she was pulled backwards into a familiar embrace.

"Sorry to disappoint you and the warriors and nobles…but Kagome is already taken."

Kagome tilted her head back and couldn't move due to shock as Soma wrapped his arms around her waist. Dayaram lifted an eyebrow and glanced over at Anupam whom was watching the two critically. "Oh, is that so?" Grinning widely, the youngest prince grinned and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Yep, after all…"

A small smirk slithered onto his handsome face as he playfully taunted his older brother.

"She is my _**concubine**_!"

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

भाषा क्या है वह अग्नि बोल रहा है_?: What language is she speaking Agni?_

मुझे लगता है कि वह देशों में से एक से है कि मैं अपनी पढ़ाई के बारे में पढ़ा है ...: I think that she is from one of the countries I have read about in my studies...

मुझे विश्वास है कि वह एक एशियाई देश से हो सकता है ... जापान सबसे अधिक संभावना कर सकते हैं ... के बाद से ही अस्पष्ट भाषा का एक सा पता है, और मुझे यकीन है कि यह चीनी नहीं है हूँ.: I believe that she may be from an Asian country...most likely Japan...since only vaguely know a bit of the language, and I am sure it is not Chinese.

* * *

Who else besides me feel like Soma is about to get a beating? XD Anyway it is late, and I am going to head off to my room and watch TV until I fall asleep…well after I finish this kitchen I have been neglecting all night and now early morning. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and will wait patiently or impatiently for the next chapter. Though I recommend the former than the latter, but hey! Whatever floats your boat!

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


End file.
